


No Title

by Chris_Starsong



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 一次偶然的相遇。
Kudos: 1





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前写的，梗大概是抽的什么穿越，角色是几个里随机抽的，时间周期是我乱编的
> 
> 剧情记不太清，角色也不熟，ooc见谅

这感觉无法精确地用他目前拥有的逻辑来形容，他一向不善于体会主观感受……但如果硬要用一个词汇来说明，那就是——

**漫长。**

相对于塞伯坦人理论上无限的寿命来说，这个词完全不值一提。光是他们那可笑的内战可就打了几百万年，如果一个TF足够幸运，他的一生可以延伸到时间尽头。

在这个地方，时间似乎并不存在，但他对时间的概念又让他觉得时间在不断流逝，并且脱离了他的计算。内置时钟从未在此起过作用，除了充满空间的白色，他对现在的处境一无所知。

于是他开始思考，思考过去的所有时光，思考他失败的计划，思考他自己——他是谁？科学家震荡波，还是震荡波议员，这有意义吗？

在连时间都失去了意义的地方，他是否仍“存在”着都成了一个问题。

突然，空间中出现了一道裂缝，在纯白中尤为突兀。空间由裂缝开始坍缩，像是一切都被黑洞吸了进去，连带震荡波一起。

————————

——四面仍然是一片纯白，但这儿不是那处失落之地，而是一间办公室。这里是塞伯坦。尽管没有任何依据，震荡波却坚定地这么认为。

金色的单光镜检视着房间，靠着门边墙的是一张长沙发，正对着半环形办公桌。桌上的计算机关闭着，震荡波已经很久没见过这个型号的了。数据板杂乱地堆在桌上，只消一眼他就知道了自己在哪——TF病历，是塞伯坦的某家医院。

震荡波的背后有一扇关着的窗户，但他没有去打开一看究竟，而是用钳子般的手挑了一块数据板查看。金属敲击声响起，唰的一声，震荡波还没看清这位病人的名字，视线就紧随开门声转到了门口。

“……你是谁？放下我的病历。”年轻而装作沉着的声音中明显有一丝慌乱。

震荡波把数据板扔回桌上，兴趣立马就转移到这个TF的身上了，他的脸像极了那个汽车人医官，但身后的机翼表明他并不是汽车人。能拥有这样一间独立办公室的医生必然不普通，他想自己至少在哪儿有看过他的信息——

“那么，”医生对于震荡波粗鲁的动作略有不满，“表明你的身份。我猜你不是为了跟我预约一场手术才来这里找我的，对吧？能随便闯进我药师的办公室算你有点本事。”

啊，对了，是月卫一上大法官泰瑞斯特招揽的那个首席医官，先前塔恩源源不断变形齿轮的来源。

药师眯起光镜上下打量他：“怎么，俱五刑把你的发声部位也给卸了？”

换做从前，也许震荡波会教他怎么好好说话，但眼下状况还不明朗，在他的印象中，月卫一事件后此人就彻底消失了才对。

“现在是什么时间？”这是他许久来说出的第一句话，他感到自己的发声组件有些僵硬。

“……第184周期第5循环。”药师做了个奇怪的表情，“记忆缺失？”

“我只是一个过客。”震荡波终于回答了他的问题。考虑再三，在战前这个自己还是议员的时期暴露身份不怎么明智，至于为什么会来到此时此刻，震荡波想不明白，也无意再探究。“名字不重要。”

“哈，好一个神秘人。”药师手往身后的门指了指，“我也不在乎，你可以出去了。”

“我需要在这里暂时待一会，以防意外。我不该被任何人看见。”

医生被这理直气壮的语气惹恼了，几步冲过来凑到他面前，手指戳在半透明的胸甲上：“那我会呼叫守卫把你抓起来，然后明天全塞伯坦都能在头条看到你。”

“你不会。”紫色TF镇定自若地低下光镜看着他，停顿几秒，左手变换的枪形态顶在药师的腰部。

沉默了片刻，药师退开几分咬牙切齿道：“你到底想要什么。”

“我说过了，只是让我在这待一会。”震荡波的脑袋歪向一边，收回了枪，“声明：我没有恶意。”

“既然这样，请你安静地待在沙发上别打扰我。”药师特别加重了“请”字，“还有，我可不保证有谁突然来找我然后看到你。”

“那就与你无关了。”震荡波侧身让药师通过，随后一言不发地坐下了。

药师显然花了很大力气遏制住自己想要爆发的脾气，金属桌被他撞得哐哐响，紫色TF不动声色的态度更令他恼火。散热风扇轮转的噪音在房间内回响，眼见震荡波丝毫没有启动发声器的意思，药师只能开始自己的工作。

诡异沉默蔓延至房间的每一处，当然，只有药师觉得诡异。震荡波几乎算得上是享受了，长久以来（至少他认为很久）布满于感知的纯白与寂静换做任何一个TF恐怕都会因之而疯狂，这不知会持续到何时的时空穿越相比之下便弥足珍贵，他必须承认重新回到塞伯坦社会、理性回归机体的感觉非常好，现在，有更多事情可以纳入考虑了。

翻阅了几个病历后，药师实在耐不住这份诡异，起身到窗边把窗户打了开来，光线照射进来，震荡波眯起光镜。

“汽车人还是霸天虎？”震荡波的忽然发问把药师吓了个激灵，后者转过来一脸疑惑。

“你在开玩笑吧？谁会加入那种野蛮势力。”医生嗤笑着再次背过身，“那么你呢，你看起来两派皆非。”

震荡波停顿几秒，不置可否道：“派系争斗没有意义。”

药师仅仅笑了几声：“哦？难不成你还有更”伟大“、更“有意义”的目标？想要拯救整个塞伯坦于未来可能的战火？”

比方才更久的沉默，震荡波转移了话题：“议会对塞伯坦无益。”

“这我可不敢妄下结论。”药师的声音严肃了几分，“不过那和我又有什么关系呢，我只是个医生罢了，治病救人才是我的工作。”

“即便各司其职，也未必能置身事外。”

药师心不在焉地哼了声。

“记住塞伯坦现在的样子，医生。”

“还轮不到你来告诫我。”药师的怒火又被点燃了，但当他的视线落在那张为来访人员准备的座位上时，那里空无一人。似乎刚才的一切只是系统紊乱导致的幻觉。


End file.
